The Best Medicine
by Kristen3
Summary: When Niles is hospitalized overnight, Daphne feels compelled to stay by his side. Sometimes caring can do things medicine can only dream of. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**I'm not sure exactly when this should take place, but it's prob. not too long after Niles and Maris' separation/divorce. Also, I purposely kept the medical stuff as vague as I could since I know next to nothing about it. I'm well aware that this ending leaves many things unresolved, but I have no clue what to do about it. However, I know that there are many other talented authors out there, so I hope someone will fill in the rest! :) PS - Thanks to Mary (Jan2StaMuse) for inadvertently suggesting a title!

"Your friend is starting to wake up, if you'd like to go in and see him," the nurse said.

Daphne nodded. She stood, taking a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was here, and she didn't really know exactly why she'd come, but she felt that it was the least she could do.

The whole thing had started several weeks ago. The younger Dr. Crane had been getting sick repeatedly. It was usually flu-like symptoms, but he would be better for a few days, then suddenly sick as a dog again. When it happened a few days ago, his doctor had decided to do something drastic. He decided the over-the-counter antibiotics he'd been taking just weren't doing the job. Stronger drugs would be needed, and his condition had to be monitored closely. So Niles had been sent to the hospital. When the Cranes (along with Daphne, of course) had dropped him off, they were informed that the drugs would make him extremely drowsy. He might even sleep for twenty-four hours straight. But during that time, the drugs would be fighting hard against the infection. The hospital staff informed them that it wasn't really necessary for the family to stay. He would be in no condition for visitors for some time.

Martin and Frasier stayed for a couple of hours. But Niles' condition remained unchanged. The drugs had knocked him out. Gradually they realized that there was no reason for them to stay. The nursing staff promised to call as soon as his condition changed.

Daphne, however, had insisted on staying at the hospital. "He's in there, all by himself. I know it seems silly to you, but I think he should at least see a familiar face when he wakes up. He should know that someone cares about him."

"Daph, I care about Niles, too. But there's no sense in us hanging around here when we can't even see him. Come home with us. We'll come right back as soon as they call," Martin said.

"I've spent plenty of time dealing with sick people, and I know how important it is for a patient to have support. I just want him to know he's not alone."

"That's very sweet of you, Daphne," Frasier said, coming over to hug her. "Niles is lucky to have a friend like you. I would stay and keep you company, but I've got to go and do my show."

"Me, too, Daph," Martin added. "But being here sort of gives me the creeps. Once you've been wheeled into an ER with a gunshot wound, you sort of learn to stay away from hospitals."

Daphne watched them go. She understood why they had to leave. Often, the waiting was the hardest. Family members could easily feel a sense of helplessness as they sit there wondering what's going on. But she didn't care. She stayed in the waiting room, reading nearly every magazine available. She left briefly, to get something from the cafeteria. But the moment she finished, she returned to her seat. She had remained there until she was summoned by a nurse.

Daphne entered the room. She saw him lying there in bed, looking so peaceful. If it weren't for the IV connected to his arm, she might've thought he was simply asleep. She went to the bed, watching him closely for any signs of movement.

Niles wasn't awake yet, but he wasn't fully asleep anymore. In his dream-like state, he felt someone reach for his hand and stroke it gently. Whoever it was must care about him a great deal.

He opened his eyes. He was not prepared for the sight which greeted him. For, standing beside his bed was Daphne. And, just as he'd sensed, she'd taken hold of his hand.

"Oh, Dr. Crane. I'm so glad you woke up!"

Niles was still unsure if he was awake, or if it was simply a dream. It seemed real enough, but it was so close to what he'd so often longed for that he couldn't be certain. "Daphne?"

Daphne nodded. "Yes, Dr. Crane. I didn't think you should be alone."

"Well, thank you," Niles said. "Where are Dad and Frasier?"

"They went home," Daphne answered. "I stayed."

Niles' heart melted. "Thank you," he repeated.

"It was the least I could do," Daphne replied. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Well, I am a bit thirsty."

Daphne turned around, finding a pitcher and a cup on Niles' tray table. She poured some water into the glass and wheeled the table over to the bed. Then she took the hospital-provided straw and placed it into the water so he could drink. She carefully held the straw in place while he took a small sip.

"Thank you," Niles said when he'd had enough.

Daphne's heart warmed. The man she saw before her now was a far cry from what she'd been seeing recently. "I'm so glad you're better!"

Niles smiled. "So am I. I hope this gets rid of whatever was making me so sick!" He pointed at the IV which was connected to the back of his hand by a small needle.

"I'm sure it will," Daphne said. "I'd better go get the nurse and tell her you're awake now. Once you're feeling up to it, you'll be able to come home!"

Just hearing the word 'home' made Niles feel better. His recent illnesses had kept him from enjoying his coffees with Frasier, wine club events, and even prevented him from seeing patients. He longed to go back to his familiar routine.

Niles watched Daphne walk out to the nurses' station. He knew that medicine could do wonders for a person's health. New cures and therapies were developed every day. But he'd experienced the most powerful one of all: kindness. And it had been administered by the person who meant the most to him in all the world: Daphne Moon.


End file.
